Phosphorescent fishing lures are commonly used to attract various fish. These phosphorescent fishing lures have to be charged by light, in order to glow under water. Typically, fishermen charge the phosphorescent fishing lures with a flashlight. Charging fishing lures with a flashlight is a tedious process that requires the flashlight to be held closely to the fishing lure in order to get an appropriate charge. Since the lures lose their charge over time, they must be recharged or additional lures must be charged and be readied for use.